The Wind Returns
The Wind Returns is the first episode of the Kaze no Stigma anime. It first aired on April 11, 2007. Summary Kazuma Yagami returns to Japan after being banished from the Kannagi Clan. Because of his inability to use fire magic, he now has mastered wind magic however an unknnown wind mage begins murdering members of the Kannagi Clan and now he has become their number one suspect. Plot In an open area, Ayano Kannagi summons Enraiha in order to defeat a spider yoma. With the help of the spirits of fire, Ayano uses Enraiha to shoot a fire ball at the yoma; destroying it instantly. Once finished with her battle, Ayano meets up with her friends Yukari Shinomiya and Nanase Kudō, apologizing for taking long. Elsewhere, Kazuma Yagami arrives at a manshion for a job. After he is led inside by the maid, he reunites with a branch family member of the Kannagi Clan, Shinji Yuuki. Surprised with Kazuma's appearance, Shinji taunts Kazuma only for Kazuma to ignore them. Their client asks if they knew each other and it is revelaed that t 'Yagami' is a fake name that Kazuma uses. Shiniji explains his real name is 'Kazuma Kannagi', the failure of the Kannagi Clan. After trading insults with each other, Kazuma senses the Yoma coming. A skull-like appears and Shinji strikes first only for the Yoma to be unaffected and repel the attack, thus causing the house to burst in flames. Kazuma then steps in after the client offered to exponetially raise his payment. The yoma is easily defeated by his wind magic. He then walks over to Shinji's unconcious body kicks it, much to the dismay of the client. Kazuma explains the natural ability all memebers of the Kannagis have; the ability to completley be unaffected by fire. Surprised with Kazuma's new powers, Shinji was shocked to see he mastered wind. Kazuma just chuckles and reminds him why he was a black sheep. Elsewhere, Ayano hastily leaves a karaoke place after realizing how late it had gotten. As she arivied at the Kannagi compund, she is starlted by Ren Kannagi who excitedly tells her of his brother's return. Ayano, seemingly confused, tries to recall if Ren had a brother, to which he reminds her that his brother fought her at the Ceremony of Inheretance to see who would get Enraiha. Suddenly remembering, Ayano boasts about how he lost with a single blast of her magic much to Ren's dismay. In the family room, Jūgo Kannagi, the current head of the Kannagi family, and Genma Kannagi, Kazuma's estranged father, hear Shinji's report. Much to their suprise and Genma's disgust, they learn of Kazuma's wind magic. Ayano and Ren then enter and learn that Kazuma is a wind magic user. The same night, a bad windstorm blows in three branch family members are murdered by someone who looks similar to Kazuma. Shinji Yuuki, Masato Oogami and Takeshi Oogami are found dead the next morning. According to Hyoue Kazamaki, it was caused by a type of wind magic that even his clan, the Fuga clan are unfamiliar with. After finding out Kazuma's whereabouts, Genma, with Jūgo's approval, sends Shingo Yuuki and Takeya Oogami to look for Kazuma. Jūgo, however, tells Ayano to stay. She sneaks off with Shingo and Takeya anyways and they arrive at a construction site where Kazuma was last seen. As they are running, Ayano gets trapped in a spiraling wind barrier and is unable to escape. Takeya notices her disappearance but Shingo does not mind him and focuses on Kazuma's figure up ahead. As the confront each other, Shingo demands to know why Kazuma killed his younger brother, Shinji. Ignoring his partner's outburst, Takeya calmly explains the situation to Kazuma, but he denies commiting the murder. After being asked to explain it to the clan head, Kazuma bluntly replies that he is no longer a member of the Kannagi Clan and seemingly strikes at them. However, his strike seemingly misses but exposes a member of the Wind Fang Clan who was tailing him. Shingo loses his patience and attacks Kazuma however the explosion backfires and hits Shingo and Takeya. He explains that Kannagis aren't immune to the force of explosions, so he manipulated the air wihin the fire to explode. After his explanation, something appears behind him and sends a blast of wind into a building frame. The building collapses on Takeya and Shingo, killing them instantly. Kazuma then sees a hand coming out of a purple portal briefly, then asks the spirits of the wind what just happened and claimed it was a breach of contract. As Kazuma returns to the ground, he notices a girl weilding a flaming sword,whom he instantly recognizes as Ayano and Enriaha. She immediately engages him in a fight after seeing what he did to Shingo and Takeya. Kazuma tries to tell her that it wasn't him, that it was a misunderstanding but she does not listen and continues fighting him. The pause for a moment where Kazuma says that he didn't do it. Ayano, not beleiving it at all, angrily asks who the culprit could have been if it was not him, he nonchalantly replies that it was a wind mage but not him. He then notes that if that was all the next head of the Kannagi had, then the clan was in trouble. Ayano, angered by his comment, asks him if whether he is embarrassed by becoming a wind mage despite being part of the Kannagi. And Kazuma replies that he isn't before leaving, his wind making him invisible. Somewhere above the city, Kazuma muses to himself that an all out war with the Kannagi could be fun, but says that he didn't like being controlled by someone from the shadows. Characters in Order of Appearance # Ayano Kannagi # Spider Yoma # Yukari Shinomiya # Nanase Kudō # Kazuma Yagami # Shinji Yuuki # Customer # Skull Yoma # Ren Kannagi # Jūgo Kannagi # Genma Kannagi # Hyoue Kazamaki # Shingo Yuuki # Takeya Oogami # Ryūya Kazamaki Battles *Ayano Kannagi vs. Spider Yoma *Shinji Yuuki vs. Skull Yoma *Kazuma Yagami vs. Skull Yoma *Shingo Yuuki and Takeya Oogami vs. Kazuma Yagami *Kazuma Yagami vs. Ayano Kannagi Magic, Techniques and Tools Used Magic *Blaze Technique (炎術 Enjutsu) *Wind Technique (風術 Fūjutsu) Tools *Enraiha (炎雷覇 Blaze Lightning Supremacy) Category:Anime